                1. The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Hibiscus plant, which include:        (a) Refined, 3-5 lobed ovate to “maple-shaped ” leaves of a bronze-purple color and relatively smooth margins which combined compliments the landscape;        (b) Medium to large-sized flowers that are outstanding for their dark red slightly ruffled petals;        (c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open for at least one to two days;        (d) The plant being small to medium-sized but vigorous with compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and        (e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least −30 degrees Fahrenheit .        